


To The Stars and Beyond

by Sammy_Yukina_Valdez



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actual plot, Deity Au, M/M, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Some OOC, many OCs - Freeform, shklance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 14:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13273773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez/pseuds/Sammy_Yukina_Valdez
Summary: Deity AU of Voltron.Every Deity was made equal with the same amount of power, using it too much depletes their energy. Each and every deity rules over one domain and one domain only unless they duel to take over another but ever rarely will one usurp the other from their place of power. Only the All Powerful One is able to do anything and everything with his power, being able to us his power with no limits and rule over every domain. Or is he the only one? Many rumors float around about Mavi, a natural born Deity, something never heard of before. Mavi is like the All Powerful One. Born a deity, unlike every other Deity who was made Deity after their human life, Mavi seem unearthly, a god like the All Powerful One. He's said to be a genius, surpassing anyone and anything in smarts, abilities, and everything he is able to do. Is it true? Who is Mavi?





	To The Stars and Beyond

The All Powerful One. The creator, the one who gives life to earth and everything beyond. He made the first deities, those who ruled over a certain domain, with limits of course. He wanted to make sure everything was equal and that there would never be massacres against each other for positions of power.

They all had a set amount of power, exceeding that made them be confided to bed for days, maybe weeks depending on how much power they overused. The normal signs of overuse of power shows in their hair. Always either changing colors to their domain or fading from what color it once was. It also made their features seem a little bit more worn and older, a few more wrinkles than they normally have. The bed rest would held them up completely and they would return to usual. 

Not once had it been heard of any deity being born like the All Powerful One, a natural all powerful god. No limits on power, smarts, and abilities. Though rumors began to float around to each deities domain about Mavi, a supposed new deity that was naturally born as a deity. No limits on their power and no limits on what they were able to do as a deity. No limits on their domain.

Everyone whispered and gossiped, wondering if it was a real person or if it was a rumor made up for fun from a few kids. No rumors were ever answered, always just floating around and growing more and more in detail, some fake and some eerily sounding true. The All Powerful One was silent on the matter, never saying them to be true or not. So everyone wondered if he avoided it because it was true, but no one could ever tell. 

They all wondered, yearning to be like Mavi if they were real. To have all of that power and so many abilities, to be so close to the All Powerful One, to just be special and amazing. Just maybe, they could somehow obtain that power. Though they were all fruitless hopes, never learning if Mavi was real or not. Maybe he was or not. How would anyone ever know?

 

The All Powerful One knew he was wrong to hide his successor from his people. Though what else could he do? Deities were jealous people normally, always yearning for more power and more high up positions. If they knew Mavi was real how would they react? How would Mavi be treated, that's what scared him the most. Mavi would be treated like an object, like a king and perfect royalty, he would never have a normal life.

Mavi never wanted that. They were precious, a sweet person, always treating the small spirits around their temple with great care and gentleness. Never causing problems unless he was severely home sick or upset. Those moments he would allow them to go home to their family, heart always aching when he saw how happy they were around them and how dejected he was to leave.

It just had to happen and he hated that it did but he must take them away, for their family's safety and his own. How would he ever help them realize that. They did see him as a bad guy but how else was he supposed to make sure that the world didn't fall out of order because he let them do as they wanted to.

He had to take care of them and raise them to control their powers and be a good deity, otherwise they could turn out the opposite, letting the world fall into chaos and despair. He could not let that happen. He had to protect Mavi and raise them right as to keep the peace in both the Otherworld and the Knownworld. 

 

_Many Years Later..._

 

Mavi was grown, young and thriving still, but mature. They were getting restless, wanting to explore. The All Powerful One knew he couldn't keep Mavi locked up any longer when he saw just how restless they were becoming everyday. He agreed to let them out on one condition, they would wear special "cuffs" to control his powers like they were normal. He would give him a necklace with the key to the cuffs but they would only accept the key if they sensed imminent danger, extreme danger, or very desperate moments.

They allowed them to be normal, blending into their clothes easily as if they were a part of the outfit and changed colors to suit whatever outfit they decided to wear. Finally Mavi was free of the temple, able to wander about freely and come and go as they pleased. It made them extremely happy and they were able to visit their family once a week because of it. 

They were ecstatic, unable to control their joy and amusement as they wandered through market streets, looking at all the godly items and all of the clothes and jewelry and everything in person. Sure they were already pampered, but they loved pampering themselves better than letting others buy them items and jewels.

They began to make friends, slowly starting to find themselves in a ragtag team of people who were the perfect mixture of broken pieces and weird parts to fit together and work. They found where they belonged, but it wasn't too long before they would find out who they really were and just how extraordinary they are. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> First Chapter!!!! Hope everyone liked it. Find me on tumblr @shanceshklance !! Send me an ask if you want a little sneak peak of the next chapter maybe ;P 
> 
>  Also Tell me if you want a small chapter about what everyone looks like! I have worked out the main three and I'm still working on the rest of the Voltron crew and a just a few OCs i have added to spice things up! :D
> 
> Btw the Otherworld is where all the deities reside and watch over humans and the world. 
> 
> The Knownworld is Earth and mortal plane of existence, basically the world as we know it.


End file.
